The Black Love
by JulietteJoyce
Summary: La novia de Sirius recuerda cómo le conoció, y sus años en Hogwarts. Algo de humor, romance y algo de drama
1. Un mal comienzo

**Un mal comienzo**

La casa se encontraba en profundo silencio, pero eso no hacía que Julie pudiera conciliar el sueño. Llevaba despierta una hora. Y eran las 5 de la mañana.

Decidió levantarse, porque en la cama lo único que hacía era dar vueltas. Además no le apetecía despertar a la otra persona que se encontraba en ella.

Después de bajar a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua, volvió a la habitación y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana. Adoraba hacer aquello. Ya desde pequeña, las noches que no podía dormir, se acercaba a la ventana para contemplar la luz de la luna y la noche en general. Pero incluso esto, llegó a cansarle. No sabía que le pasaba aquella noche. Apoyó la espalda en la contraventana de manera que se ponía de cara a la cama, mirando a su ocupante, Sirius Black. Este estaba tumbado boca abajo, con la sábana tapada solo hasta media espalda, que tenía descubierta. Su pelo negro estaba despeinado, pero, aún así, caía sobre su cara con cierta elegancia.

Julie recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que le había visto. Y eso que ese día las cosas no le fueron demasiado bien...

**FLASH-BACK **

**Recuerdo de Julie**

**Edad de Julie: **11 (primer curso en Hogwarts)

**Edad de Sirius: **12 (segundo curso en Hogwarts)

**Lugar: **Expreso de Hogwarts

**Fecha: **1 de septiembre

Aquel 1 de septiembre, Julie Anderson fue la última en entrar en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y no porque hubiera llegado tarde, sino porque sus padres se pasaron los últimos 10 minutos dándole consejos de lo que debía y no hacer:

Su padre desde el punto de vista de un mago americano (igual que ella) de origen muggle, que había asistido a Hogwarts, a pesar de estar este en Escocia. Nadie había sabido explicar en aquel momento por qué le habían seleccionado para un colegio que se encontraba en la otra punta del mundo, y ahora, con Julie, no lo tenían más claro.

Y su madre, desde el punto de vista de una muggle completamente normal, que se había enterado de la existencia de la magia 3 meses atrás, cuando su marido le explicó todo lo relacionado con ella en el momento en el que su hija recibió la carta que la admitía en el colegio mágico más prestigioso del mundo.

Como era de esperar, no encontró ningún compartimento vacío, así que tuvo que escoger el que mejor ocupado estuviera. Decidió quedarse en uno donde estaban tres chicas, una morena, una rubia y una castaña, algo mayores que ella. Dos de ellas, la morena y la rubia, estaban sentadas una en frente de la otra, mirando por la ventana. La tercera, se encontraba algo más apartada, sentada en el mismo lado que la morena, pero algo alejada de esta. Julie decidió ocupar el sitio que estaba enfrente de esta última, consultando antes si podía, claro. Como tan solo la castaña contestó con una sonrisa, procedió a sentarse.

- ¿nueva?- preguntó la chica de pelo castaño levantando la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo y con una sonrisa en la boca. Parecía amable.

Julie asintió.

- Al principio te parecerá duro, pero luego se pasa volando- Julie se percató de que las otras ni si quiera habían girado la cabeza para ver con quien estaba hablando- Por cierto, yo me llamo Andrómeda Black, y voy a empezar 3º. Estas son mis hermanas; Bellatrix, que va a empezar 4º- dijo señalando con la mano extendida a la morena, que en ese momento sí estaba mirando. Julie se fijó que era muy pálida. Probablemente era el contraste de sus ojos azul claro con el pelo oscuro- y Narcisa, que también empieza 1º- esta vez, su mano se dirigió a la rubia. Serían hermanas, pero según Julie, no se parecían demasiado.

- Encantada, yo me llamo Ju...

- ¿A qué casa perteneces?- A Julie le dio mucha rabia que la morena, llamada Bellatrix, no hablase hasta, precisamente, el instante en el que ella se disponía a presentarse.

- ¿Perdón?

- Que de qué casa eres- su tono era de impaciencia.

- Hombre, pues eso no se puede saber todavía.- Julie estaba desconcertada, no entendía a qué venía aquel interrogatorio absurdo.

Bellatrix soltó una risa de insuficiencia y le dirigió una mirada soberbia antes de contestar:

La casa en la que acabas suele estar marcada por los genes. Se va a la misma que tus antecesores. Durante generaciones los Black hemos pertenecido a Slytherin, y estamos bien orgullosos de ellos. Bueno… todos… salvo el inepto Sirius, siempre queriendo destacar. Acabó en Gryffindor… Gryffindor, donde se las dan de valientes...de todas formas, todo es mejor que Hufflepuff, donde la inteligencia no abunda- Narcisa y ella se rieron del magnífico chiste que acababa de decir. Pero para Julie no tenía ninguna gracia. El único mago que conocía hasta la fecha, su padre, había pertenecido a ella, y no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo. Reuniendo todo el valor que tenía dentro, y la información que le había dado su padre ese verano sobre las casas de Hogwarts, dijo:

- los Slytherin os creéis superiores porque un vulgar asesino perteneció a vuestra casa..- Realmente lo dijo sin pensar, porque de haber sabido lo que esa frase iba a provocar, no la hubiera dicho… o tal vez sí. Andrómeda pegó un salto y se acercó a la puerta, mientras que Narcisa y Bellatrix intentaban asimilar lo que les acababan de decir con el mayor odio posible.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó, calmadamente, Bellatrix.

- Lo que has oído- Julie sabía que la estaba retando, pero se dijo a si misma, que ella había empezado, insultando, indirectamente eso sí, a su padre.

Bellatrix se levantó y se colocó, de pie, enfrente de ella. Estaba muy delgada.

- Repítelo.

Julie se levantó y se puso a la altura de ella. Craso error, Bellatrix era más alta, más mayor, más fuerte, y, sobre todo, con más experiencia en la vida. Pero no estaba dispuesta a echarse atrás.

- Que los Slytherins os creéis sup...- ¡¡PLASH!! La cara de Julie quedó mirando hacia la ventana, con una mano roja dibujada en su mejilla izquierda, que aún le vibraba.

- No sigas, infectada de sangre sucia, que te vas a meter en un terreno peligroso del que no podrás salir- Pero Julie ya se había adelantado demasiado como para renunciar a esa altura, y sacando fuerzas de algún lado, estiró su pierna derecha y alcanzó en la rodilla de Bellatrix.

Durante al menos 5 minutos, libraron una dura lucha, sin clara vencedora. Pero Bellatrix era 4 años mayor que ella, y Julie se empezaba a cansar, hasta que no pudo más y fue enganchada por su contrincante por el cuello. Bellatrix le apretaba muy fuerte mientras la insultaba y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles para Julie. Poco a poco se iba quedando sin respiración, y casi estaba segura que no llegaría viva a Hogwarts, cuando un fuerte estruendo y una luz provocaron que Bellatrix cayera, inconsciente, en el suelo.

Después de reponerse, Julie se giró para ver qué había provocado el estruendo.

En el marco de la puerta había 5 personas; Andrómeda, con cuatro chicos. Tres morenos y uno de pelo castaño. Pero Julie solo podía mirar a uno de ellos. Era uno de los chicos más guapos que había visto en su vida, alto y con una figura esbelta. Su pelo era negro azabache y sus ojos tenían un tono entre azulado y grisáceo. En su mano derecha sostenía una varita; resultaba obvio que había sido él el que había provocado el desmayo de cara pálida.

Mientras, la rubia, que había estado intentando reanimar a su hermana, se giró:

- ¡TU! ¿No te da vergüenza defender a una sangre sucia y encima atacando a tu prima?- Narcissa, roja de ira, se encontraba delante del chico de la varita, que permanecía impasible.

Julie comprendió que no debía entrometerse en una disputa familiar, y aprovechó que los otros tres chicos habían dejado la puerta libre al ir a sujetar a la rubia, para salir por ella. Estaba casi al final del pasillo, cuando alguien la llamó. Se giró para ver al chico guapo acercándose a ella.

- E! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te habrá hecho nada irreparable esa víbora, no?- poco a poco la iba acorralando, y como siguiera así iba a acabar aplastada contra la pared o contra él. Parecía que el chico pretendía lo último. En cualquier otra circunstancia, a ella tampoco le hubiera importado acabar aplastada contra él, pero en aquellos instantes estaba demasiado tensa y malhumorada y poco a poco se iba escabullendo, hasta que no le quedó más espacio y tuvo que empezar a apartarle.

- Por favor…- pidió Julie, casi ahogada.

- ¿Así que te salvo y así me lo agradeces?- no parecía molesto ni mucho menos, pero a Julie le pareció aún peor.

- Pero bueno, ¿y tu quien eres para meterte en la vida de nadie? No necesito que NADIE me salve la vida, entiendes? yo no te llamé, viniste porque TU quisiste!- Y diciendo esto, siguió caminando por el pasillo.

"Será muy guapo"- pensó Julie mientras se dirigía a otro compartimento, esperando tener más suerte que en el último- "pero es un chulo creído...Empiezas muy bien, Julie!"


	2. nuevas amistades

2. Nuevas amistades

Julie recorrió la parte delantera del tren unas tres o cuatro veces. No quería volver al último vagón donde había tenido su primer problema mágico. Exhausta, se sentó al lado de la ventana en un compartimento que solo estaba ocupado por una pareja que dormía. A Julie le daba exactamente igual que a esos dos les importara o les dejara de importar que ella se quedara allí. Apoyó la cabeza en la fría y húmeda ventana, y, al instante, se durmió.

…

- Oye…- susurró alguien que la estaba tocando suavemente el hombro- ya hemos llegado.

Julie abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a una chica de unos 16 años, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Había tenido la amabilidad de avisarla, eso demostraba que no todos los magos eran como la pálida y la otra, y este pensamiento alegró bastante a Julie.

A la salida del Expreso, Julie tuvo que tener mucho cuidado de no perder su maleta, que llevaba bien aferrada en la mano izquierda, después de haber echado un siglo en recogerla. Y es que había gente por todos los lados; mayores que no se preocupaban de los asustados de 1º y les arrollaban, alumnos que se encontraban a la salida del Expreso como si hubieran venido en trenes diferentes, maletas, lechuzas… un caos. Y a todo esto, ¿ella donde debía ir? Al instante, como si le hubieran leído la mente, oyó un grito procedente de un hombre muy grande, que pedía a los de primer curso que les siguieran.

Les apartó hacia un lado, probablemente para que no se perdieran, y cuando estuvieron todos, habló:

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, soy Hagrid, el guardabosques del colegio y el encargado de que a ninguno de vosotros os coma cualquiera de los bichos que hay en el lago que atravesaremos.- explicó riéndose, como si fuera un chiste. Pero nadie se rió. Es más, Julie se fijó en que a ninguno de sus compañeros les hacía la menos gracia.

_Lo que me faltaba para rematar el día_ pensó cabreada.

A pesar de todo, el "paseíto" en barca no estuvo nada mal. Al llegar al otro lado, estaba una profesora, (una tal McGonagall, según entendió Julie) con cara de malas pulgas, que les condujo hacia el Gran Comedor, el famoso Gran Comedor del que tanto le había hablado su padre.

Miró hacia su alrededor para ver cuatro mesas bien separadas unas de otras, y en cada una de ellas colgaba el escudo de la casa correspondiente. Julie se encontraba relativamente cerca de la serpiente de Slytherin, y no pudo evitar ver a Bellatrix Black, que, después de echarle una mirada asesina, sonrió a su hermana Narcisa, que estaba bastante alejada de ella. Después Julie giró la mirada hacia las otras tres casas, buscando, supuestamente, la mesa de la casa de su padre, pero en realidad lo que buscaba era volver a ver a…

- Anderson, Julia – la voz e la profesora, fría y tajante, cortó todo pensamiento de Julie, que se sorprendió a si misma sin saber qué hacer. Afortunadamente, vio que McGonagall sostenía un sombrero que estaba debajo de una silla, y rápidamente se acordó de lo que le había contado su padre sobre el Sombrero Seleccionador, y subió. El sombrero le tapó los ojos y una voz resonó en su cabeza.

- Mmmmm… veo que has tenido un primer día movidito… y todo por defender…

- Iré a Hufflepuff, ¿verdad? – preguntó Julie (más bien pensó) impacientemente.

- ¿A Hufflepuff? Pues no, no había pensado en eso… si, es verdad que te has jugado el cuello por ella, pero has demostrado mucha valentía y firmeza, así que estarás mejor en…

-¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!! – gritó para que todo el comedor lo oyera.

Julie bajó las escaleras y se acercó a su nueva "casa", en la que sus nuevos compañeros la recibieron con un cariñoso saludo. Pronto hizo dos amigas, una un año mayor, y otra nueva también: Roxanne Connelly y Olivia Wood, y con las cuales habló y se rió incluso durante el discurso de Dumbledore. Estaba tranquilamente charlando con ellas cuando sintió que una voz se dirigía a ella:

- Vaya, veo que sabes reírte, con las malas pulgas que tenías en el tren lo hubiera puesto en duda. – la mesa estaba casi vacía, y la chica que había estado sentada enfrente suya se había marchado, y en su lugar estaba el chico que la había ayudado en el Expreso, sonriendo con una sonrisa medio pícara medio juguetona, mientras movía distraídamente el vaso. Estaba demasiado guapo.

Julie decidió dejar de lado su orgullo:

- Lo siento, me pasé bastante en el tren…

- Nada, no importa, yo tampoco estuve muy acertado… -"_totalmente cierto_" pensó Julie.

El chico levantó sus ojos grises y la miró.

- Julia Anderson, ¿verdad?

- Mejor Julie

- Vale, Julie – extendió amistosamente la mano- soy Sirius Black.

- Encantada – dijo Julie, estrechándole la mano.

Alguien desde la puerta del Gran Comedor llamó a Sirius por lo que este se levantó y, a modo de despedida, dijo:

- Bueno, si alguna vez necesitas que te vuelva a salvar de mis primas solo tienes que llamarme – y, tras guiñar un ojo, se alejó.

Cuando ella giró la cabeza hacia sus amigas, estas estaban con la boca abierta y con cara de haber visto a Brad Pitt (aunque Julie dudaba que alguna de ellas supiera quién era Brad Pitt)

- ¿Qué?

- ¿¿¿Te hablas con Sirius Black??? – preguntó Roxanne, con los ojos como platos.

- Si, bueno, antes en el Expreso tuve un problemilla con sus primas y él me ayudó, pero yo estaba un poco cabreada y perdí los nervi…

Pero Roxanne no la dejó continuar:

- ¿¿¿Me estás diciendo que en tu primer día en Hogwarts has tenido un problema con las Black, y te has hecho amiga de Sirius???

- Hombre, lo que se dice amiga…

- Si, amiga, yo llevo con él en clase un año y nuestra relación no ha pasado de "¿tienes un pergamino que te sobre?" No sé si lo sabéis, pero Sirius y sus tres inseparable, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, a pesar de llevar solo un año aquí, ya son conocidos en todas las clases y cursos.

- Si, a mí ya me lo ha contado mi hermano que va a 5º, y dice que todo el mundo…

Julie dejó de prestar atención a la conversación y posó su vista sobre los cuatro chicos que ahora desaparecían paulatinamente por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Probablemente sus pensamientos no hubieran sido los mismos en aquellos momentos de haber sabido lo que le iban a cambiar la vida esos cuatro Gryffindors…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**


	3. Lo que hace la primavera

**Hola a todos!! Bueno, primero una aclaración :)**

La historia de Julie lleva en mi cabeza muchísimo tiempo y hace apenas dos años se me ocurrió pasarlo a escrito, eso sí, a mano. Durante algunos meses al estar algo liada y enfrascada en otros asuntos, se me fue un poco la venada-fanfiction que ha vuelto a resurgir hace nada, y por eso ahora he decidido pasar mi historia al ordenador y publicarla aquí. Tengo escritos 4 capítulos y medio pero tampoco los quería publicar todos de golpe, primero, porque entonces no tendría gracia, y segundo porque también cuesta esto de pasarlo al ordenador ( :P ) pero que nadie se preocupe, que lo iré actualizando cada poco.

En fin, eso es todo de momento. Muchas gracias por los reviews, y espero que os guste el tercer capítulo

**

* * *

**

**3. Lo que hace la primavera**

Lo primero que vieron los ojos de Sirius aquella mañana fue LA foto. Estaba en el escritorio a tan solo un par de metros de donde él se encontraba. En ella, un chico y una chica sonreían, a pesar de que los ojos de ella denotaban cierta melancolía. Era el propio Sirius y su novia la última mañana que él pasó en Hogwarts. A ella aún le quedaba un curso más. Esa foto no solo era especial porque estaban ellos dos, sino más bien porque fue la única que tenía en su soledad en Azkabán.

Después de un rato observándose a sí mismo haciendo el tonto en la foto mientras Julie sonreía tristemente, se giró para contemplar a la Julie de carne y hueso. Pero ella no estaba. Giró la cabeza alrededor de toda la habitación sin encontrarla. Y eso era extraño en ella, porque Julie siempre era la última en levantarse, de hecho, tenía que ser Sirius el que la despertara todas las mañanas. Miró el reloj de la mesita; las 6:15, y se extrañó aún más.

Apenas había amanecido, pero Sirius se vistió y salió de la habitación. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba en completo silencio. Ni siquiera se oían las quejas de Kretcher, o las protestas de Buckbeak por estar encerrado.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, que tenía la luz encendida y la puerta cerrada. Antes de entrar, oyó una voz de hombre y a continuación una risa de mujer: Remus y Julie. Sirius sintió algo, como un nudo en la garganta, algo que no había sentido desde hacía algún tiempo…

**FLASHBACK**

**Edad de Julie:** 14 (3er curso) –recién cumplidos

**Edad de Sirius:** 14 (4º curso) –cumplirá 15 en mayo

**Fecha:** finales de marzo- principios de abril

Todo Hogwarts estaba adornado con cartelitos de colores que gritaban a los cuatro vientos que el próximo 1 de abril no iba a ser solo importante por ser el día en el que los ingleses se gastan bromas unos a otro sino también porque era el día en el que Hogwarts cumplía nada más y nada menos que mil años desde su creación. Y cómo no, había que celebrarlo por todo lo alto:

Por la mañana habría un partido amistoso entre los mejores jugadores de 5º 6º y 7º (exceptuando a James Potter, que no podía quedar fuera de la convocatoria a pesar de ir a 4º). Al medio día habría un gran banquete y por la tarde, desde las 7, (hasta la media noche), lo más esperado por todos los alumnos: un baile y un concierto, en el que era indispensable ir acompañado.

Sirius pasó por al menos 100 carteles antes de llegar a la biblioteca, donde había quedado con sus amigos.

- Tu, Sirius, como siempre puntual – se quejó James que era el que llegaba tarde a todas las clases de Historia de la magia alegando que tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch.

- Échaselo en cara a Clare Dowstrong, que desde que lo dejamos me aborda por los pasillos y se me pone a llorar… por cierto, hablando de puntualidad¿dónde está Remus?

Peter y James se miraron con una sonrisa maliciosa, para más tarde echarse a reír.

- Tenía que resolver un problemilla sobre el 1 de abril con cierta chica… pero que te lo cuente él, que por ahí viene.

- Hola Marauders – saludó Remus, sentándose en la única silla vacía, al lado de James- A, por cierto Sirius, que Trina Kilnner me ha dicho que a ver si te decides de una vez a invitarla al baile, y Patrizia Everwood que le expliques eso de que mañana no podéis quedar… ¡pero bueno Sirius, muy solicitado estas! Pero tu no ibas al baile con la rubia esa de 5º?

- Si, voy con Marissa, pero la verdad, ya me aburre, cada vez que la veo me enseña el vestido que se va a poner el 1 de abril… - Sirius seguía escribiendo en su pergamino desinteresadamente- por cierto, y tú qué, Remus? He oído algo de que ya tienes pareja…

- Si, bueno, pero es solo una amiga…

- Ya, ya, claro… - Sirius dejó de escribir y sonrió maliciosamente a Remus.

- Venga, suéltalo, quién es? – preguntó Peter impacientemente

- Julie

A Sirius se le hizo un nudo inexplicable en la garganta, y sintió como se le ponían los pelos de punta. ¿Julie¿Julie Anderson? La conocía desde el primer día en el Expreso, cuando Sirius iba a empezar 2º y ella 1º, porque Julie tuvo unos pequeños problemas con sus adorables primas Bellatrix y Narcisa…había sido el propio Sirius el que la había presentado a sus tres amigos, y ahora, iba a ser gracias a él que Remus y Julie… no sabía muy bien porqué pero esta noticia no le sentó nada bien. Desde luego en el fondo se alegraba por su amigo que, a pesar de estar muy solicitado (aunque ni de lejos como sus amigos James y Sirius) y tener sus admiradoras, nunca las había hecho mucho caso y en cuanto al tema de chicas apenas hablaba de ellas con sus amigos. ¿Sería por Julie por la que no hacía caso al resto? Sintió cierta envidia por su amigo. Sirius no pudo evitar pasarse casi toda esa noche desvelado, pensando en Julie. No sabía por qué, pero jamás había estado tanto tiempo pensando en una sola chica, y a la mañana siguiente ya no tenía ningún (o casi) interés por otra chica que no fuera Julie, a pesar de que en el fondo se sentía un poco avergonzado porque, para una vez que a su amigo Remus le interesaba una chica tenía que interesarse Sirius también…


	4. 1 de abril 1ª parte: consejos de belleza

bueno, lo primero de todo, muchas gracias a todos los que me habeis escrito reviews, os lo agradezco muchísimo y me encantan todos!!!!!

y ahora... este capítulo es mi favorito de todos los que he hecho hasta ahora... q emocion xDDD espero que os guste, lleva mucho tiempo escrito y al pasarlo al ordenador ha sufrido unos pequeños cambios... el conjunto final en sí no está mal, aunque como siempre podría mejorarse...

en fin, que dejo ya de desvariar y os presento mi capítulos favorito xDDD

**

* * *

**

**1 de abril**

**Primera parte: consejos de belleza**

Poco a poco se fue acercando el 1 de abril hasta que una mañana, Sirius abrió los ojos y encontró a toda su habitación (Remus, Peter y James) revolucionados, moviéndose a uno y otro lado.

- Venga, Sirius, que ya son horas¿e? – James estaba aún más emocionado que de costumbre, ya que iba a formar parte del selecto grupo de los mejores jugadores de todo el colegio, aunque él en un principio no había sido seleccionado por ser de 4º. Ya tenía la vestimenta de Quidditch y Sirius estaba completamente seguro de que la caja que contenía la snitch que le había regalado su padre, ya había sido abierta, al menos, en cinco ocasiones.

Media hora más tarde Remus, Peter y Sirius bajaron a desayunar, mientras James tenía la manía de no desayunar desde el día en que retó a Snape a no hacerlo, creyendo este último que se desmayaría por la falta de vitaminas, y no solo no se desmayó, sino que ganó.

El partido fue como se cabría esperar de cualquier partido amistoso: aburrido. Para evitar rivalidades se había puesto en un mismo equipo a Slytherins y Gryffindors, pero resultó ser que había más insultos, peleas y malos entendidos que cuando jugaban uno contra el otro. Al final ganó el equipo SG 320 a 115 al equipo HR.

Después de que el tema del partido quedara bastante exprimido, se pasó al del baile de la noche. A la hora de comer, en los pasillos… no se hablaba de otra cosa.

XxXxXx

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y Sirius consideró que era buena hora para empezar a prepararse. Los otros tres merodeadores andaban desperdigados y Sirius ni sabía ni le importaba dónde estaban.

Entró en la sala común de Gryffindor y se encaminó hacia su habitación hacia su habitación, donde los Marauders tenían un baño particular. Ya desde su primer año habían acondicionado una parte de su habitación para convertirla en su baño, donde nadie les podía molestar. Ningún profesor sabía de la existencia de ese baño, salvo Dumbledore, que les permitía tenerlo con la condición de que le dejaran usarlo si alguna vez se encontraban por esa zona y lo necesitaban.

Sirius abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse el baño vació, pero en cambio se encontró a James mirándose al espejo y delante de al menos 50 botes, cada uno de un color, tamaño y forma distinto.

- Juraría que había oído decir a alguien que James Potter estaría mejorando sus técnicas de Quidditch – comentó Sirius a modo de saludo.

- Si, bueno, ya sabes, lo típico que se suele decir cuando no quieres que te molesten – contestó James, sin quitar la vista de su reflejo en el espejo. Parecía estar muy concentrado observando su pelo - ¿y tú no estabas con Marissa?

- Marissa lleva desde las 10 de la mañana preparándose, al parecer no ha ido ni siquiera al partido.

- Tampoco se ha perdido mucho – por fin James se giró para mirar a su amigo. Su mirada reparó en el pelo de Sirius, y frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo demonios haces para tener siempre el pelo tan… tan…?

- ¿Perfecto? – le ayudó Sirius. Se acercó al espejo y se miró. Realmente su pelo parecía recién sacado de la peluquería. Era de color negro azabache y su flequillo caía con gracia y soltura por encima de sus preciosos ojos grisáceos sin llegar ni tan siquiera a rozarlos. El resto de su pelo estaba en su sitio con la elegancia que James nunca conseguiría – Bueno, es una de las pocas cosas buenas que tiene ser un Black.

Pero James apenas le hizo caso, pues se había vuelto a girar hacia sus potingues, y en ese mismo momento sostenía un bote con un líquido amarillo en su interior.

- ¿Y si me tiño el pelo? Eso causaría sensación en todo Hogwarts, estoy seguro. Por ejemplo… ¿rubio¡Si¡Rubio sería perfecto! Así le puedo hacer la competencia a Lucius Malfoy!

Antes de que Sirius pudiera dar su opinión, la puerta se abrió y apareció una figura muy delgada, algo más alta que James, pero sin llegar a la altura de Sirius, y con el pelo castaño. Esa figura llamada Remus Lupin, habló:

- Dime que mis oídos me engañaron cuando creí oír algo así como que te vas a teñir el pelo para parecerte a Lucius Malfoy.

- Está bien, está bien, no era buena idea – contestó James resoplando y posando el frasco con el líquido amarillo. Su cara era de mosqueo evidente, aunque al coger otro frasco, siguió siendo el James de siempre - ¡¡Hey¿Y que os parece si me tiño el pelo de pelirrojo? Si me ve aparecer con el pelo de su mismo color estoy seguro que caerá rendida a mis pies.

Remus y Sirius se miraron. Quedaba claro que cada vez que James hablaba de Lily Evans perdía el sentido del ridículo.

- Amigo – dijo Sirius poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro – como se te ocurra ponerte el mismo color de pelo que Evans, vas a comer calamar gigante durante un mes.

James se tomó esta crítica aún peor que la anterior.

En ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta y un chico regordete y bajo apareció por ella. Su cara se iluminó de felicidad al reconocer a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué hacéis los tres aquí metidos¿Había junta de merodeadores en el baño y no me había enterado?

- No, Peter – contestó malhumorado James, mientras seguía revolviendo sus frascos – no es una junta normal, es una junta para potenciar nuestra belleza, tema en el que tú, obviamente, no nos puedes ayudar.

La expresión de Peter cambió radicalmente. Su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se entristecieron, pero en vez de defenderse se dio la vuelta y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- James, como le sigas tratando así le vas a crear un trauma al pobre chaval – dijo Remus, y los tres se rieron. Sabían que era algo normal en James insultar y desprestigiar a Peter, pero tampoco le daban mucha importancia porque sabían que en realidad, Potter era así y no había forma de cambiarle. Sin embargo, si eso sucedía con una persona ajena a los merodeadores, estos no dudarían en defender a su amigo y tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Y volviendo al tema de mi pelo¿de qué color me lo tiño? No, mejor¿y si me lo rapo¿o me lo rizo?

Sirius miró rápidamente a Remus y le envió una mirada que quería decir: "_te toca_".

Remus se acercó a James para intentar persuadirle de que dejara su pelo tal y como estaba, que era mucho mejor que usar todos esos potingues, mientras Sirius aprovechaba y salía del baño.

Cuando Sirius salía de la habitación, ya vestido y preparado, oyó a James protestar y supo que Remus aún tenía para largo.


End file.
